


fuck you

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	fuck you

输掉比赛的那一天，索斯盖特本想去凯恩的房间安慰对方，可是不知为什么他们吵了起来。  
“那个球怪我？你怎么不说是你的狗屁战术有问题？”  
“我的战术有问题？fuck you!”  
“fuck me? fuck you!”争吵的同时  
凯恩一下把索斯盖特推倒在床上，随即骑了上去，教练想要反抗，但是被凯恩身体强劲的力量压制住了。凯恩低下头开始强吻他的教练  
“嗯。。。”教练左右摆头拼命闪躲“what are you doing ？”  
“我准备fuck you”凯恩一下子找准了教练的嘴，狠狠得啃食上去，舌头长驱直入，在嘴里撩勾着对方的舌头。索斯盖特被突如其来的热吻吻得有点晕头，在强力的攻势下，口水缓缓的从嘴边划出。  
结束热吻后，索斯盖特大口大口的喘着气想要缓过神来。凯恩的嘴已经到了他的颈部开始吸吮。  
“no。。。”教练深怕对方留下吻痕被别人看见，害怕得拼命推搡。可是他的力量在运动员面前显得非常的无力。  
“唔。。。。”颈部传来对方呼出的鼻息，让索斯盖特打了个寒颤。  
同时凯恩的右手伸进教练的马甲下用掌心隔着衬衣轻轻摩梭这对方乳头，左手则在另外一个乳头的乳晕处轻拨。  
“嗯。。啊。。。”敏感点被对方玩弄，全身袭来的刺激让索斯盖特忍不住呻吟。  
“嗯。。。”被玩弄了一阵后，凯恩低下头，吻住其中一朵茱萸，潮湿的舌头围着乳头打转，轻柔的来回舔舐，吸吮，不一会儿，衬衣完全湿透了，紫红色的乳头挺立着，隔着衬衣显得十分淫荡。继续将乳尖含住，舌头不断围着乳头打圈，然后吸吮，轻咬，快感席卷而来引得索斯盖特不断轻颤。  
就当他被快感俘虏的同时，凯恩扯下了他的领带，将他的双手捆了起来。  
接着凯恩慢慢的拉下教练西装裤的拉链，安静的房间，拉链的金属声，让人听得尤为清晰。这更显得现在的气氛有多情色。  
“别。。住手。。”索斯盖特为即将发生的时而感到害怕。  
“都这么硬了，还说不要？”凯恩一把握住从门禁里跳出来的肉棒，他低下头，开始舔舐这根肉棒，从头到尾，最后连睾丸都不放过。接着凯恩将性器吞进嘴里，用力的吸吮，这个动作给教练带来了极大的快感。索斯盖特变得意乱情迷，他试着动着臀部，想将性器往凯恩的喉咙深处送。  
看到教练变得主动，凯恩脸上坏笑了一下，变得更加卖力，吞吐的同时带着轻轻啃咬。  
“啊。。。。。”极大的刺激让索斯盖特再也忍受不住了，肿胀得灼热，一瞬间在他爱徒的嘴里射了出来。  
星星点点的精液散落西装裤上，凯恩舔舔嘴边残留的精液，缓缓地抬起头“教练，你憋了很久了吧，那么快。”   
“你。。”索斯盖特说不出话，只能无力得喘气着。身体的热潮，让他出来一身的汗，腋下的汗渍早已完完全全的浸透衬衣的布料，显得极为诱人。   
“啊。。你要干嘛。。”索斯盖特迷茫的喃呢。凯恩突然微微抬起索斯盖特的大腿。啪啪得拍了拍他的屁股，接着双手在后穴口用力一撕，索斯盖特的西装裤就被撕开了，露出了粉嫩的蜜穴夹杂着浅金色的汗毛。  
“教练原来不爱穿内裤！”凯恩惊喜的发现，这给他接下去要做的事带来了便利。  
于是乎凯恩中指插入索斯凯特的后穴，慢慢的探索，没多久后穴已经变得微微湿润，“这么快就湿了，第一次吧，真敏感。”粗壮的指节缓缓进入，轻轻的来回抽插。  
索斯盖特的后穴第一次被异物进入，敏感的收缩，企图将异物挤出去。  
　　“教练，放松点，我不想让你受伤”感受到后穴变的更加潮湿后，他加快抽送速度，同时将食指也放了进去一并进行扩张。  
索斯盖特从来没有这种体验，饱满的的感觉充斥全身，那么私密的地方却带来那么猛烈的感受。他想大声喊叫，却又不敢让别人发现，只能羞耻的咬住嘴唇，低低得呻吟。  
凯恩抽出手指，他用手抚过教练凌乱的头发。“准备好了吗？我要进来了。”  
“不。。。啊。。。”凯恩掏出自己巨大亢奋的性器，瞟到凯恩的尺寸，让索斯盖特加剧的害怕。凯恩顶着娇嫩的蜜穴来回摩挲，随即一个挺身，“啊。。。。”处子之穴一下子被粗大的异物进入使他尖叫出来。  
紧接着凯恩开始慢慢得做着活塞运动，伴随着凯恩的抽动,索斯盖特没想到自己很快就适应了，身体内传来的异样麻痒感,让他的身体不由得随着凯恩的节奏摆动。随着凯恩加大力度和深度，他再也忍不住得大声呻吟起来.被分开的双腿也不住的颤抖。  
“舒服吗？教练”身上的人戏谑这索斯盖特，虽然嘴上不愿承认，但是诚实得身体，让他的性器又硬了起来，竖在小腹中间瞒着露水。  
强烈的快感让索斯盖特几乎失去理智，主动翘起屁股来迎合撞击，穴口咬着紫红色的性器，不用看都知道多淫腻。  
凯恩加快了速度，运动员的体能冲刺，让索斯盖特嘴里的呻吟变得支离破碎，身体越来越热，越来越兴奋，阴茎，硬得发疼，无奈自己的双手被领带束缚，无法去慰藉。  
“啊。。”高潮的边缘让索斯凯特除了淫叫，大脑一片空白。  
凯恩的一只手在教练的全身上下不停得抚摸，一边握住他的阴茎，一边下体猛烈的抽插。索斯盖特不由自主地在他前面的手里抽动着，饥渴地想得到的甜蜜的释放。  
“嗯。。。不行了。。。太紧了。。。fuck。。”终于在一声嘶吼下，凯恩射在了索斯盖特的体内，精液灌满了渠道，缓缓从后穴流出,粘粘在了西装裤上。  
“唔。。。”高潮后的凯恩，俯下身，再次开始侵略索斯盖特的嘴巴，舌头相互交缠，争斗，握住阴茎的手，加快了速度，一瞬间，电光火石，索斯盖特也再一次迸出了大量的精液。  
完事后，凯恩解开了领带，拿它擦拭着索斯盖特小腹上残留的精液，趁他还没缓过神，把它塞进了自己的嘴里“尝尝你自己的味道，fuck you ” 然后转身离开了房间。


End file.
